


Pale Skin On The Dance Floor

by WordsByMarcy



Series: What Was Missing [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Dirty Dancing, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Sexy with sprinkled fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsByMarcy/pseuds/WordsByMarcy
Summary: Gon starts nodding his head to the music — mouthing lyrics and watching people dance to the rhythm of the song. Suddenly, someone’s dancing catches his eye — he can barely make out any facial features, but their mop of wavy white hair would get anyone's attention. It looked like white cotton candy, fluffy and soft, definitely very appealing. But his eyes wouldn't concentrate on only that, not when the stranger’s moving his hips like that.“Fuck,” he gulps audibly — taking a long swig of his beer.---------------------Gon's missing something in his life, but he isn't sure exactly what.Maybe he'll find it on the dance floor?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: What Was Missing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688866
Comments: 28
Kudos: 214





	1. Hips Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more tags when the next chapter comes! hopefully tomorrow:)

**Pale Skin On The Dance Floor**

_What Was Missing Series_

_Chapter -1-_

_Hips Don't Lie_

* * *

Gon Freecs was a man difficult to dislike.

He knows it, his family knows it, his friends know it, his teachers know it — _hell_ , even strangers know it when they see him. 

He was raised by his aunt Mito — a beautiful, caring young woman who always knew how to show maternal love. So of course, he turned out pretty good. Being kind-hearted and friendly — he always knew how to make people smile. Almost everyone was naturally attracted to his positive attitude and cheerful personality. His contagious energy and charming smile allowed him to make friends very easily. He had loads of friends. Every single one is distinctly different from the other. He adored all of his friends. He should be happy, grateful even to be surrounded by such amazing people. 

So, _why is he not happy?_

Don’t get him wrong, he’s not depressed. Not even sad. Having said that, it seems he's unable to genuinely say he's happy. 

So? What is he missing? What does he crave? What is he looking for?

Maybe it’s a place. A job. A pet. A book. A song. 

Or maybe, just maybe, it’s a person he hasn’t met. Not yet.

* * *

“So, what can I get for you?”

Gon turns to look at the bartender, he smiles, "just a beer, please.”

The bartender nods and walks away.

Gon turns back to observe his surroundings, squinting at the lights while humming along with the song.

Tonight, he could be found at a nightclub with his friends. And when he says friends, he actually means classmates. It was a normal thing for him to get invited to hang out by people he barely knew. Sometimes he accepted — sometimes he declined. Tonight though, it seems he accepted the invitation, although he can’t quite figure out _why_. And it wasn’t that he was against nightclubs — some days, he felt the need to dance while inebriated — _still_ , he didn’t know if _today_ was one of those days. 

“Here you go,” he hears the bartender announce.

He turns around on his seat and grins, accepting his beer, “ thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” she smiles flirtatiously, slipping a small paper across the bar and walking away. 

Gon raises an eyebrow while looking down at the paper. It seems she’s written her phone number on it, with a heart drawn beside it. 

“Typical,” he mumbles while taking the paper and slipping it in his pocket. It wasn’t like he was _going_ to call, he wasn’t interested, but he didn’t want to seem rude. He’s used to people flirting with him — he was attractive after all. Not that he cares that much, but people like to continuously remind him about it, for whatever reason. They would say how much they liked his glowing bronze skin and nut-brown eyes — touching his jet-black hair and wondering how it remained upwards and spiky. And it didn’t help that he was very athletic. His muscled build brings a lot of attention. Which he didn’t mind, _at first_ , then he got tired of it. 

“Well, cheers,” Gon mumbles to himself and takes a sip from his beer.

He rests his glass on the table and turns to look at the dance floor. He laughs silently when he spots his classmates fooling around. _Maybe he'll join them_ — he thinks, once his blood tastes like alcohol.

Gon starts nodding his head to the music — mouthing lyrics and watching people dance to the rhythm of the song. _Suddenly_ , someone’s dancing catches his eye — he can barely make out any facial features, but their mop of wavy white hair would get anyone's attention. It looked like white cotton candy, fluffy and soft, definitely very appealing. But his eyes wouldn't concentrate on only that, not when the stranger’s moving his hips like _that_. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gulps audibly — taking a long swig of his beer. 

He’s most probably a guy, he deduces, taking in his lean and slender muscular physique. Every part of his body is remarkably accentuated by his clothing. He’s wearing a casual navy tight dress shirt tucked neatly inside black skinny jeans that hug his well-toned bottom in _just_ the right places. The white-haired stranger is swaying his hips in sync with the music — slowly, _almost teasingly_. His enchanting movements with all the colorful lights reflecting on his hair make him stand out against the drunken crowd. 

“Oh, ” he hums with curiosity when sees the stranger's movements stop. He walks away from the dance floor and starts approaching the bar. Once he’s nearby, Gon starts taking in his features, and all he's able to say is, _damn_. The guy sits near him, and he’s definitely one of the most breathtaking persons he’s laid eyes on in a while. He’s graceful and tall — about the same height as Gon. He has pale porcelain skin — smooth and white as snow. Flushed pink flower-like lips that stand out beautifully against his skin. But his most prominent feature is his captivating eyes — irises a myriad of pigments. Blue watercolors splattered on his eyes, from the shades of the ocean to the sky. And the cherry on top where his long black eyelashes, so thick you would think he wears makeup. 

The blue-eyed stranger accepts his ordered drink — and it appears Gon isn’t the only one who’s caught the bartender’s attention. His caramel eyes observe with interest as a bored expression paints the pale man’s features while he crumbles a paper, and tosses it away.

Well, _wasn’t that intriguing_ , he did the opposite of what Gon had done. Maybe that was an adequate response? It was rude, for sure, but at least he wasn’t leading anyone on. 

The people start to go wild as the DJ gradually switches songs to a crowd favorite. All the lights start to blink repeatedly, numerous colors dancing on white skin — staining it as if it were a canvas. 

“You’ve been staring for a while,” a silvery voice says in amusement. 

Gon barely registers the words over the music, but when he does, he straightens up immediately — surprised to hear his object of interest talking to him. Even more so when he sees him open his mouth again and smoothly say, "So…are you going to buy me a drink or what?”

“…w-what?” Gon stutters, dumbfounded. 

There’s brief laughter, followed by a shrug. “I guess it’s a ‘what.’ “


	2. Surprisingly Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here!

**Pale Skin On The Dance Floor**

_What Was Missing Series_

_Chapter -2-_

_Surprisingly Cute_

* * *

"So…are you going to buy me a drink or what?”

“…w-what?” Gon stutters, dumbfounded. 

There’s brief laughter, followed by a shrug. “I guess it’s a ‘what.’ “

And Gon — _for some reason_ — decides to open his mouth and say, “…but…you already have a drink?” He mentally facepalms, is that even a question or an answer, he doesn’t now. 

Still, the blue-eyed man laughs, “Is that a question or an answer?”

“Yeah…I don’t know…” he mumbles while rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. 

“You _don’t know_ how to flirt, _do you?_ ” And Gon raises both eyebrows at that, surprised.

That wasn’t true.

He knew how to flirt.

He was sure school life would’ve been _way_ too awkward if he didn’t know how to flirt. So, _of course_ , Gon wasn't shy. His emotional well being depended on him being confident, _literally_. But it wasn’t every day he got the opportunity to talk to someone like him — a type of beauty you don’t see around too often. So yeah…he was speechless, _to say the least_. 

But Gon, too dazed to process anything, decides to make up an excuse, “I guess…I’m just a bit rusty,” rather than be honest. 

An eyebrow is raised in question, “ sooo…you’re out of practice.”

That’s all it takes to make him snap out of his trance. “You make it sound like it’s a sport,” Gon laughs, a short and breathy laugh.

A huff, “ it might as well be.” 

Gon —still laughing— decides it’s time to put a name to those blue eyes, “I’m Gon by the way. Gon Freecss.”

He receives a smile and a “Killua,” in return. 

With a closed mouth, he lets every single syllable unroll through his tongue — twirling wordlessly his name.

_Killua_ , he says.

Now _that’s_ a pretty name. 

Pretty boy with a pretty name. 

Gon gives a quick glance to the dance floor, noticing his classmates were still dancing. 

_Well_ , he returns his gaze to Killua, _he’s sure they won’t miss him._

He mentally cracks his knuckles along with his neck —taking in a quick breath and downing the rest of his beer— wiping his mouth once he’s finished. Gon looks at the bartender and faintly raises his empty glass, silently asking for another one. 

“Liquid confidence?” Killua asks, but his eyes already knew the answer. 

“Something like that,“ Gon turns to face him, ” you see…there’s a pretty boy—”

“—Really?” interrupts a sarcastic voice.

“—Soooo,” he continues, a bit louder, “I don’t want to mess it up, do I?”

Killua hums, pretending to look pensive. "What makes you think you haven’t messed it up?”

Gon shrugs, “just a hunch,” he smiles playfully. 

The bartender returns with his drink — squinting at them, probably trying to deduce if they were flirting or being friendly. Which made Gon laugh, internally. He was sure nobody came to the nightclub with the intentions of _friendship_.

He accepts the drink while giving a quick look to Killua’s glass, then turning to make eye contact with the bartender — hoping he gets the message.

“So…” Gon takes a quick sip of his beer, “Has anybody told you you look beautiful tonight?” he grins, “or am I the first one.”

Killua chokes on his drink, laughing with red-tinted cheeks, “you are terrible at this,” he wipes his mouth with his sleeve. “You know, they only say shit like that in Korean dramas, or whatever.”

Gon smiles, clearly amused, “that One Direction song says differently,”

Killua snorts while grabbing his drink, sliding his finger through the chocolate syrup and licking it clean. “Are you going to sing ‘what makes you beautiful,' ” he jokes, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“ _Maybe_.”

Killua groans, feigning annoyance, “then, I’ll just rip my ears off.”

“Well, that’s _rude_ ,” he says while crossing his arms — pouting playfully, “I have a wonderful voice.”

“I guess I will never know,” Killua replies, running his finger along the rim of the glass. “Since I'd be bleeding to death before I hear you.” 

“Choosing death instead of being charmed by my voice, huh,” Gon shakes his head, disapprovingly, “you haven’t been flirted on correctly.”

Killua rolls his eyes while placing an elbow on the counter, resting his head on his palm. “I’m pretty sure the one with the problem _here_ is _you_.” He sighs and gives Gon a teasing smile, “you don’t know how to flirt. _Case closed."_

The second drink Gon ordered arrives right on cue. A tiramisu cocktail is placed between the both of them.

“ _Case reopened_ ,” Gon pushes the drink towards Killua, who perks up in surprise.

It appears the bartender understood Gon's unspoken message.

Or…maybe he’s used it? _Yeah, probably that._

“Case reopened indeed!” Killua smiles, pleased. “Now you’re learning,” he looks down at the drink. “When did you even order this,” Killua questions, finishing his previous cocktail and proceeding to grab the new one. 

“I have my connections.” 

“Oh yeah?” Killua snickers,“ who? the bartender?”

“Smart Killua,” Gon smiles, enjoying the way the name flutters through his lips. 

The club is completely packed now, even more so than before. Their corner at the bar starts to gradually feel smaller. And, naturally, as the people inside the room increases, the space between them decreases. It was evident they were getting closer when Killua’s cheeks flushed like a blooming rose. The provocative-red making Gon’s fingers tingle with desire.

Golden irises look down at Killua, “don’t get shy on me,” he teases.

“S-shut up…” timid lips mutter, “you’re just…too close.”

“You’re surprisingly cute.”

Killua puffs out his cheeks, “…stop teasing… _I’m_ the one who teases.”

And with newfound confidence Gon dares to say, “teasing, huh? I like to tease too,” with a suggestive tone. 

Killua’s leg twitches at his comment, his eyes looking thoughtful for a moment, as he bites his lower lip. Gon’s eyes fall to his mouth, observing in awe as the lip turns ivory under the pressure of teeth.

Suddenly, the pressure disappears, the color swiftly turning from flushed-pink to a bright tempting crimson hue. The pigment beautifully stands out against Killua’s porcelain white skin. Gon feels hypnotized — shifting his attention to his cheeks, wondering if they share the same shade as his lips.

And of course, Killua doesn’t miss any of this, “…when did you become so forward? Didn’t you like…piss your pants when you saw me. You could barely speak.”

Guilty as charged — Gon chuckles. “I’ve always been like this, you… just took me by surprise, I guess.”

“Mmmmm…well congratulations,” Killua raises his cocktail and toasts,” you remember how to flirt,” he downs his drink.

“It came back to me,” Gon replies, grabbing his beer and downing it as well.

“Told you flirting was like a sport, just like riding a bike, you never forget.”

“Riding a bike is considered a sport?”

“Cyclists say it is.”

“Oh, right.”

Gon turns to look at the dance floor, for like the fifth time tonight, but this time, he doesn’t plan on watching. 

This time, he plans on dancing.

He switches his gaze to Killua.

And maybe do more than _that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short:( but more will come!


	3. Dirty Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accurate title…

**Pale Skin On The Dance Floor**

_What Was Missing Series_

_Chapter -3-_

_Dirty Dancing_

* * *

There’s an ocean of people on the dance floor, bodies moving carelessly like waves. The electronic music soars across the club — every beat booming like a drum. There’s a lot to process at once, numerous forms of stimuli. From the music —to the lights, to the atmosphere— it all overwhelms the mind. 

But Gon can’t feel any of this, he can’t sense anything. He’s sure the only thing his brain cares to perceive is Killua’s body against his.

After a, much-needed, round of shots they both decided it was time to move onto a…more _interesting_ activity.

 _Sure,_ let’s call it that.

And now he has Killua’s arms around his neck — their chests flushed together and a curse word begging to fall from Gon’s lips. He doesn’t know much about dancing —other than the usual swaying of the body to the music— but being drunk and mirroring Killua’s movements is enough. And when he says mirroring, he means following Killua’s rhythm. Because he’s sure hips aren’t meant to move like _that,_ it should be illegal. 

“Where _in the world_ did you learn those moves?” Gon talks right into Killua’s ear. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Killua teases — giving him a devilish smile while slowly thrusting his hips forward—brushing their groins against each other, almost completely touching.

“Jesus _fucking_ christ…” Gon shuts his eyes, finally letting out the curse word.

Everything about Killua should be forbidden. His dancing, his appearance, his personality, and even his voice. If they keep speaking into each other's ears, Gon’s sure he’s going to loose it. He was already having a _hard_ time, _quite literally,_ with Killua’s movements and having his sultry voice melt right into his system wasn't helping. 

He won’t be able to contain himself, not like this. 

Killua plays with Gon’s hair, tugging it slightly and then giving a roll of his hips. “ _Fuck_ ,” Gon mouths, letting his head fall backward while biting his lip. 

The blue-eyed man gives him a cat-like smirk — clearly enjoying himself, “we haven’t even gotten to the good part, and you’re already like this?” 

“If you keep moving like that…I won’t be able to hold back,” he warns.

“Mmmmm…” Killua hums while running a finger down Gon’s chest, “ and who told you to hold back.”

Gon feels his fingers twitch around Killua’s waist, his heart rate increasing by the minute. ”I thought maybe you wanted to…slowly get accustomed to me…you were getting shy, earlier.”

Killua slowly blinks — astonished, “t-that was a…moment of weakness,” he stutters with scarlet features, then clears his throat. “Besides…” he gives him a coquettish smile—blue eyes twinkling, “what’s the fun in that.”

Gon feels chills cascading through his back, his reasoning thrown out the window. His grip on Killua’s waist tightens, making the other’s breath hitch.

“You sure?” Gon asks, golden irises almost completely lost in blown-out pupils. 

“…Y-yeah,” Killua swallows, nodding his head. 

Their hips get closer as they continue to dance — making their groins touch occasionally, eliciting a groan from their mouths. Every movement they make is against each other, their breaths quickening with the beat of the sound. And Gon suddenly feels the need to thank his past self for coming tonight — since his enjoyment was skyrocketing through the rooftop.

“Why are you smiling?” Killua breaths into his ear, triggering goosebumps in the process.

“Am I not allowed to smile?” Gon banters back, tilting his head.

Killua chuckles, dragging his hips forward, “ ‘never said that,” and continues to roll his hips — _painfully_ slow. 

Gon bites his lip, “don’t tease,” he mutters.

There’s an eyebrow raised in question, “thought you liked the teasing.”

“Mmmm…I said I liked _doing_ it.” 

“Well then…” Killua disentangles his arms from his neck — turning around and gripping Gon’s hands that lay on his waist. He glances back at him with a provocative smile, “I won’t tease anymore,” and proceeds to grind his ass against Gon’s crotch. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Gon swallows a moan—resting his forehead on Killua’s shoulder and thrusting his hips forward. 

Killua gasps —his movements faltering for a moment— “… _Jesus_ ,” he continues to roll his hips. 

With the alcohol flowing through their blood vessels, their dancing becomes more sensual — bodies rocking along with the music.

 _Was the nightclub always this exhilarating?_ Gon doesn’t know — it’s never been like this before, for him at least. They way Killua erotically sways his body against his makes him feel like they're in a bedroom instead of the dance floor. And, he's certain the people around him think the same, since they're all cheering. Enjoying the performance they're putting on, _for sure_. 

“Hey…” Gon gently kisses Killua’s exposed neck — making him shudder, “how about…we return to our corner at the bar?”

“Mmmmm…” Killua leisurely rolls his ass against his groin, “…you want another drink or what?”

“Not really,” he mumbles, “I was thinking more along the lines of…let’s take this to a more _secluded_ area.”

Killua hums in thought, turning to face him and linking his arms around Gon’s neck. “I think…” Killua smiles knowingly, “you don’t like them staring, _do you_?”

“The idea was appealing — _at first_ ,” he gets even closer to Killua’s ear, “but now…I just want you to myself.” Gon brushes his lips against Killua's earlobe, pulling back while smirking.

Killua bites his lower lip, giving one last thrust of his hips. “Alright…,” he leans in to give a chaste kiss to the corner of Gon’s mouth, making his breath hitch. “Let’s go then,” he leans back, pupils dilated with lust. 

Gon visibly swallows, his heart pumping with desire.

He should thank his classmates for inviting him — buy them gifts or _whatever_.

He grabs Killua’s hand and pulls him out of the dance floor — craving to feel his lips against his. 

They maneuver around the sea of people, walking directly towards the bar. Gon perks up — spotting an isolated area near the corner, _perfect_. He rushes towards it, still dragging Killua behind him — who can’t help but laugh in the process. “Woah, someone’s in a hurry.” 

Gon exhales once they arrive at their destination, glancing back at Killua and gently pushing him against the wall, “now I’ll be able to… _properly_ hear you.” 

“Is that _all_ you’ll be able to do?” blue eyes sparkle with ardor.

Gon chuckles, placing his hands on the wall at either side of Killua’s head, “I sure hope not.”

Killua hums while resting his hands on Gon’s shoulders, slowly massaging them, “well…lucky you, I’m in a good mood.”

“I’m sure it’s more than a _good_ mood,” he smiles and brings their foreheads together, noses an inch apart.

“Fuck off…” Killua tilts his head and smoothly brushes their lips together, smiling into the touch.

And Gon can’t take it anymore, all he’s able to think about is Killua’s mouth _,_ Killua’s hands, Killua’s breath, Killua’s eyes, nose, neck, waist, _Killua, Killua, Killua,_ as he crashes their lips together and tunes out the music in the background — both of their eyes closed.

Killua hums against his mouth, fingers tangling in his hair. Their lips gently move against each other, curious — trying to find their pace. Gon takes his hands off the wall — letting them fall and settle on each side of Killua’s waist, gradually bringing their hips closer. Their mouths find a rhythm, and Gon deepens the kiss, making pale fingers tug at his hair.

“Mmm, careful with the hair,” he pants against Killua’s mouth.

“Yeah, right…” there’s a huff, “you…" a pant, "like…it.”

Gon hums in agreement. It was true, his fingers on his hair were driving him crazy. But he wanted _more_ , he _needed_ more. 

Gon lets his tongue swiftly slide and licks Killua’s bottom lip, making him shiver in the process — almost eliciting a moan. His body temperature rises with _want_ , his mind pleading to hear Killua’s voice. Gon grinds their hips together — _achingly slow_ , making Killua gasp in surprise — allowing his tongue to go through. He can taste the sweetness of Killua’s mouth, tongues twirling with each other, getting drunk from the lingering alcohol.

He detaches himself from Killua’s mouth and admires the flushed red that paints his lips. He then starts nibbling Killua’s earlobe, receiving a soft whimper in return.

Gon leans back with eyes full of hunger, “…do _that_ again.” 

Killua drags his hips forward — panting, with eyelids half-closed, “ _make_ me.” 

He launches towards the exposed neck — biting at it softly, almost teasingly. Killua hums with eagerness, but that’s not the sound Gon wants to hear. He continues to kiss pale skin while sliding his hands from Killua’s waist to the back of his thighs. It appears Killua got the message because, the next thing Gon knows, he’s lifting Killua up, against the wall — his legs hooking around Gon’s waist. 

And it seems Killua more than liked the new position, as he grips his legs tighter around Gon and seductively says, “grind a bit… _rougher_ ,” biting his lower lip.

Gon would’ve lost it right there and then if it weren’t for his desire to tease back, “ _make_ me,” he says, with a challenging smile — caressing the back of Killua’s thighs. 

Killua gulps audibly, with a distinctive color on his skin — scarlet against white skin. Then he smirks —eyes full of mischief— and proceeds to moan Gon’s name, _slow and erotic._

The _sweet and arousing_ sound makes Gon’s hips buck involuntarily, causing Killua to moan louder in the process. He starts rutting against Killua —rough and dirty— like he wished. 

_“F-fuck…shit… Gon,”_ and Killua looses his mind, eyelids closed and fingers pulling at Gon’s hair.

Gon can feel electricity dance through his skin as he joins their lips once more in a messy kiss. He’s sure they’re being _way_ too explicit for a nightclub, but he doesn’t care. He _can’t_ care when all he’s able to process is Killua’s taste. Still, he’s sure everyone is drunk enough to not give a _fuck_.

Killua takes Gon’s lower lip between his teeth and pulls at it gently, biting it — making Gon growl and roll his hips. 

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” Killua pants, “it’s like having sex with clothes on.”

Gon is in the process of doing the same to Killua's lip when they hear a phone ringing. He lets go of Killua’s mouth while putting him back on his feet.

“Sorry, let me just…take this,” Killua apologizes while taking out his phone, “it’s probably my sister.”

Gon watches as Killua tries to communicate with his sister over the sound of the music.

He lets out a deep breath — golden irises looking around the club, observing as everyone was lost in their reckless intoxication.

Then it hits him. He just kissed _Killua_. A full-on _make out_ session. And not only that, they were grinding against the wall. Practically having sex with clothes on, as Killua mentioned. 

Gon runs a hand through his hair. _“Holy shit.”_ Then he looks back at Killua, taking in his disheveled look — licking his lips when he sees both his face and lips flushed. Killua looks _way too_ appealing, and Gon just wants to—“no…no, no, no,” he mumbles to himself, interrupting his train of thought. They just finished doing — _whatever that was_ — and he was sure Killua would be going after he finishes his call. 

Gon feels his heart clench, brows furrowing at the thought of Killua going.

Why does he feel like, if he lets him go tonight, he won’t be the same again? He just met him, but he doesn’t want to let go. 

What exactly does he want from Killua? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It appears I'll be extending it to 4 chapters wuuuuuu the next chapter will be the ending! Hopefully it'll come tomorrow:)
> 
> Thank you for your comments <3 you're all lovely


	4. If The Stars Could…

**Pale Skin On The Dance Floor**

_What Was Missing Series_

_Chapter -4-_

_If The Stars Could…_

* * *

“Sorry about that,” Killua returns — running his hands through his hair, possibly trying to rearrange it. “My sister —her name is Alluka— um…well, she’s worried since it’s two in the morning—”

“— _two in the morning?!_ ” Gon exclaims, eyebrows raised so high they could almost touch his hairline. 

“—yeah…” Killua smiles sheepishly, rocking his body back and forth, like a swing. 

If Gon wasn’t as surprised as he was, he would’ve pointed out that Killua was being _way too adorable_. “Wow…I guess…” he scratches his face, slightly embarrassed, “we lost track of time?” he offers with a gesture.

“Yeah, you could say that again,” Killua chuckles, still swaying like a swing set. “Well…um, she wants me to return since, y’ know, we…live alone, and she’s my _younger_ sister…um—”

“—Yeah, yeah, I totally get it,” Gon softly laughs at Killua's awkwardness.

They sure did a 180 on a single night. But, with the initial awkwardness, it might as well be a _360_ — coming full circle. “So…you have to go, like…now?” He internally groans. _Obviously,_ Killua needs to go right now, the atmosphere wouldn’t be this _weird_ if he didn’t have to go _right away._

“Yup,” Killua affirms, popping the ‘p’—the corners of his mouth slightly raised at Gon’s internal struggle. “Well…um,” he bites his inner cheek, restraining himself from asking something. _Okay?_

_What is it? Why is Killua holding back?_

_Augh_ …Gon doesn’t have the patience to wait around and whirl various possibilities and scenarios through his mind. He was a man of action. And maybe _sometimes_ that brought misfortune, but he’s sure that tonight, it will serve him well. 

So, he firmly grips his jeans and locks eyes with Killua — honey irises brimming with confidence. “Hey, do you want me—” Gon shakes his head, ”…no, um… _I_ _want_ to accompany you, to your home—” then he blinks repeatedly, realizing that _might’ve_ sounded wrong, “no, no, no—scratch that. Well, don’t scratch it, _don't_!” He starts making various gestures with his hands, clearly panicking, ” I want to take you home because it’s dangerous at this hour, It’s not because of something _else_ … _well_ , I also want to spend time with you, oh, but don’t worry I’m not a stalker or things like—”

“—Gon,” Killua interrupts, amusement clear on his eyes, “you’re rambling,” he places his hand on his hip, raising an eyebrow. 

“—Sorry, sorry,” Gon covers his mouth with his palms — trying to, _physically_ , shut himself up. 

“Plus, it’s fine…you can keep me company…” Killua crosses his arms — looking around the room, trying to stop a blush from spreading through his face. “And don’t worry,” he gives a brief laugh, “I know you’re not stalkerish…I mean, I literally _chose_ to make out with you, so…keeping me company is fine,” Killua smiles gently. 

“Yeah?” Gon exhales, relieved. He lets his arms fall, “if…you want to count _that_ as making out.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well…” should he say it? Yeah…sure, why not. He practically shoved his tongue down his throat — _and then more_. “I’m sure making out is different from ' _having_ _sex with clothes on.'_ ”

“Oh…” Killua buries his face on his hands,” _Jesus…fucking Christ…Mary and Joseph_ ,” he mumbles. Killua groans audibly while sliding his hands down his face, “I fucking said that, _didn’t I?_ ”

“Yeah,” Gon affirms with a nod, grinning stupidly. 

“Augh…sorry, I was a bit too…dazed?" Killua offers with flushed cheeks.

“A bit?” He teases.

“Oh…shut up,” Killua grumbles, shoving Gon’s shoulder playfully. 

“I’m teasing, I’m teasing,” Gon laughs cheerfully, “plus…I was also _way more than dazed_ , so don’t apologize. It made me laugh.”

“Of course it made you laugh,” Killua mutters irritably — but the twitch at the corner of his mouth says otherwise. His eyes are no longer crashing with worry like the ocean waves—this time, they’re like a clear blue-sky — soft and peaceful.

* * *

They're walking back in silence to Killua’s house, since —apparently— he didn’t live that far.

They were under the watchful eye of the moonlight. Multitudes of stars shining on them from the night sky — like they were waiting for something to happen, _anything_.

 _Nothing will happen_ . _He doesn’t know what to do_ — Gon glares at the stars as if they were the reason he was chickening out.

Then, he feels something soft between his eyebrows. 

There's a pale finger there, applying pressure against his skin. He follows the outline of the finger — finding blue eyes looking at him with curiosity. “Stop glaring you dolt, you’ll get wrinkles.” Killua removes his finger, turning around and continuing to walk, “then you’ll look old…like a raisin.”

Gon gives a light-hearted laugh, catching up to Killua and walking beside him. “You don’t like raisins?”

“Augh,” Killua’s facial expression morphs into disgust — making Gon laugh a bit brighter, “they’re horrible. The texture, the color, the _sound_ when you bite into them… _yuck_. It’s like eating…old people!”

And Gon can’t help it — he doubles in laughter, stopping mid-walk to clutch his stomach, “aaaah…my stomach…oh god, my stomach…it hurts,” he says between laughs. 

Killua stops to watch him — arms crossed and a raised eyebrow in amusement. “ ‘You 're about done?” he says, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably—a soft smile imprinted on his skin. 

“Aaahh…” Gon releases a deep breath, “yeah…” he straightens his back, “oh god,…you’re really funny, Killua,” Gon stares at him.

Killua stares back, eyes full of confusion—with a mix of his previous curiosity. “I wasn’t trying to be funny.”

“And that’s the fun part,” Gon explains with a goofy grin.

“Yeah, alright, you _weirdo_ ,” Killua starts walking again, a small smile still present on his features.

“So…why’d you decide to come to the club tonight?” Killua asks conversationally. 

And Gon beams at him — glad they’ll be making conversation. He walks swiftly to catch up, “well…my classmates asked me to come, so…here I am, I guess,” Gon hums in thought, “didn’t expect _at all_ the events of tonight,” he shifts his gaze to Killua—observing various shades of red painting his face, “but I don’t regret it. Actually, I’m really glad I came, I had a lot of fun,” Gon’s smile becomes wider when Killua blushes harder. “ I’ll have to thank my classmates for inviting me.”

Killua coughs awkwardly into his hand, diverting his gaze from Gon, “you say classmates…why not friends?” he asks, purposely ignoring the rest of the details.

“Mmmm…good question,” Gon frowns while scratching the back of his neck, “you see, they’re nice people, for sure, but I don’t think they’re friends? I don’t know…” he faintly chuckles. “I do have friends, but,…they’re older, so we don’t get to hang out that much. And the friends I do have that are _kind of_ close to my age, they don’t usually like to do all these kinds of things. They’re more of the ‘let’s go for coffee’ type of person…which is fine! But…”

“…but, you'd like to experience more things, right?”

“Yeah!” Gon looks briefly at Killua, “I like to try everything, if not…it gets…kind of boring? But I guess not everyone is like that, so…I sometimes go to whatever my classmates invite me to,” he finishes explaining with a crooked smile. 

Killua hums in thought, crossing his arms behind his head. Then he stops, smiling up at the stars, “I get it…” he shifts his gaze to Gon — who stopped walking to look back at him. “I didn’t have a lot of freedom when I was a child. Family reasons,” he explains when Gon looks confused, “so I didn’t have the opportunity to explore a lot of things, couldn’t play around like a dumb kid…which sucks,” he frowns. “I guess that’s why I came here tonight? See new things…um…I don’t know if that even makes sense—”

“—It does! It does!” Gon exclaims gleefully—pleased to know more things about Killua. “How old are you, by the way? I’m twenty-one.” 

“Me too…” Killua smiles at the ground.

Gon’s eyes widen in surprise, “wow…we have a lot of things in common.”

“T-that’s not…a lot of things,” Killua mumbles shyly. 

Gon’s eyes soften. He’s sure the stars would say otherwise if they could speak.

They continue to walk in silence, the street lights lighting up their path. Few cars pass occasionally, the sky too dark for someone to be outside. 

Killua’s hair stands out beautifully in the night, its shimmer a mirror to the moon. And Gon wonders how it would feel to run his fingers through his hair, since he didn’t get the opportunity before. Maybe, that’s why he doesn’t want to let go. There’s more of Killua to know, more things they could do…if he were given the chance. 

Now he understands what the night was trying to tell him. Why the moon and the stars stare in silence, patiently waiting in the sky. They’re all witnessing Gon’s discovery — of what he gained under their watch. He’s no longer searching, no longer missing something. What he needs, what he _wants_ , is right there — in those ocean eyes. 

“What’s your favorite color?” Gon says spontaneously. 

“What? Why—”

“Tell me,” Gon grins childishly — irises full of wonder. 

And maybe that’s why Killua complies. “Mmmm…black?”

“Favorite food.”

“Chocolate!”

Gon gives a short laugh. “Favorite animal.”

“…dogs,” Killua eyes Gon. 

“Favorite movie genre?”

“Horror.”

“Day or night?”

“Night.”

“Coffee or tea?”

“Hot chocolate.”

“Sweet or sour?”

“Sweet, duh.”

“Bath or shower?”

“Bath.”

“Let’s go or let’s wait?”

“…Let’s go—”

“—On a date.” 

Yeah…they should go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went from steamy stuff to fluff, what is wrong with me? what am I smoking xd
> 
> So it's finally finished wuuu!:) Hope you liked the ride, I enjoyed writing it.  
> ((p.s maybe I should've called it "panic at the disco"))
> 
> *edit: changed their age to 21, since it's the legal drinking age in the usa (I wrote before that they were 20 since, where I'm from, the legal age is 18.)
> 
> You're welcome to bother me at my [**Tumblr!**](https://wordsbymarcy.tumblr.com/) Make me your friend.  
>    
> Thank you for reading!!! Leave a comment if you can!! Much love. Stay safe at home!!!
> 
> _Marcy._


End file.
